Deflowering the Flower
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: There is a way tho break the curse, but Tohru must be the one to do it. This is a TohruAyame story. It contains a lot of lemon. You have been warned. Now read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Amie here. This is my first Fruits Basket story. I plan to do one with Tohru in love with each of the male characters of the series. The first will be the sexy Ayame. I should warn you that I haven't seen the anime, but I have read the manga up to volume eight. Oh yeah almost forgot this happens later on, so that Tohru and Ayame know each other well. I would love suggestions of who to do next. The character that is the most requested will be the next one I do. I should warn you that I am considered crazy, but hey it works, right? Oh all my lemon is really really vivid. **

**Ayame: Miss Amie dear.**

**Amie: Yes my sexy one.**

**Ayame: You forgot to say it.**

**Amie: Do I have to.**

**Ayame: I'm afraid so dear.**

**Amie: All right. I do not own Fruits Basket, as much as I would love to.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter One**

**"Ring ring."**

**"Hello." Shigure says answering the phone.**

**"This is Ayame." A voice replies.**

**"What do you need?"**

**"Can you send Tohru over to my shop post haste? Do not inform Yuki."**

**(An hour later.)**

**"Ayame a..are you here?" Tohru asks walking into the shop.**

**"Back here." A muffled voice answers.**

**Tohru walks to the back of the shop. There is a huge pile of boxes with a hand sticking out of the top.**

**"Oh Ayame what happened?" Tohru cries pulling boxes off Ayame.**

**"Well it all started this morning when I was eating breakfast." Ayame says as his head emerges from the pile. "I decided today is the day." Ayame says, and then pauses.**

**"Today is the day to what?" Tohru asks the now freed Ayame.**

**Grabbing Tohru's hand he pulls her over to the couch.**

**"You seem sad." Tohru whispers.**

**"I asked Mine how she feels for me." Ayame says sadly. "You see I am in love with two women. I wanted to choose one, but I'm afraid that the other loves some one else."**

**"W..wh..what did Mine tell you?" Tohru asks.**

**"She thinks of me as her child."**

**"But that means she loves you very much. A mother loves nothing more then her child." Tohru takes Ayame's hand in her own. "My mom said you must never give up. If you love some one you have to show them how much. Oh I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to preach. I just don't think you should give up. There is the other woman too."**

**"Tohru, you are right. I won't give up. She will be mine. No matter what. Now come Tohru there is a dress I must see you in."**

**"Oh I can't..that is..I mean.."**

**"Non-sense I will see you in it." Ayame says walking into one of the back rooms. "Just sit there while I get it." He comes out caring a pick dress. "To the dressing room, put it on. Put it on." He says pushing Tohru to the dressing room.**

**Minute latter she comes out. The dress goes to her ankles. The chest dips down to show cleavage. It has sleeves made of pink lace. Tohru is blushing profusely.**

**"Ah you look like a princess. Now princess have a seat there is something else I want to tell you." He leads her over to the couch bowing to her as she sits. **

**She blushes harder.**

**"I took into consideration what you said. I've decided I will win the one I love. And that would be you." He says not giving her time to think he presses his lips to hers.**

**His lips came as such a shock that at first she doesn't move. His lips are smooth and silky. His tongue gently pushes against her lips, begging her to let him in. Not knowing what else to do she opens her mouth to let him in. His tongue runs along hers. **

**"This feels so good." She thinks.**

**He puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her down. Holding himself off her, he kisses her more desperately.**

**"Tohru. I know a way to break the curse, but there is one problem."**

**Blushing she looks up at him. "How?"**

**"I will only work on one member of the zodiac. I won't ask that you pick me. I want you to pick who is inside your heart. I sorry for making you choose, but it is what you must do." He pulls her against him, and transforms. In snake form he cuddles up to her neck. "Tohru know that I love you."**

**(Back at the house later that night.) Oh yeah Tohru is in normal clothes again.**

**"Tohru where did you go for so long?" Kyo asks concerned.**

**"I...I...was...um..with friends." Tohru stutters.**

**"Oh your home. You look flushed is anything wrong." Yuki asks.**

**"Oh I'm fine." Tohru says. "Ha..have you had dinner?" **

**"Yes we have. Tohru can you come with me please we need to talk about." Shigure says.**

**"Shigure you better not try anything." Kyo growls.**

**"Why do you think I would ever harm our sweet princess?" Shigure asks innocently.**

**"Because it's you." Yuki and Kyo say at the same time.**

**"Oh don't worry I won't do anything." Shigure says leading Tohru into his office. "So what did Ayame want? I must know."**

**"Umm that is he..." Tohru mumbles.**

**"He didn't do anything did he?" Shigure asks.**

**"NO! Not at all. He was very nice." Tohru says.**

**"So he did. What did he do? What did he do?"**

**"Nothing really."**

**"Fine I will have to call him and get it out of him."**

**(Later that night)**

**"Hello." Shigure says into the receiver of the phone.**

**"Hello Shigure." Ayame responds.**

**"What went on between you and Tohru?"**

**"Mine told me she didn't care for me the way I thought."**

**"Ouch that is harsh."**

**"Not really there is one person I love more."**

**"Who would that be?"**

**"Tohru."**

**"What Tohru. Your brother is going to kill you. You know how he feels for her."**

**"I know but I can't help it."**

**"So she brushed you off."**

**"No we didn't talk about that."**

**"Then what did you talk about. Wait you didn't."**

**"No all I did is kiss her. I told her that she can end the curse."**

**"And she chose you."**

**"No I didn't tell her all of it. I told her she can only lift the curse from one person."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"I want her to choose the one she most wants to be freed."**

**"So what if she chooses Yuki or Kyo?"**

**"Then I will tell her that it will cure more then just him. Then I will tell her how to do it. I told her to come back in a week with her decision. Shigure don't interfere."**

**"All right, but I hope you survive this." **

**"I will."**

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. Not flame though please. Don't forget to tell me which Sohma is next with Tohru. I love you all**

**Love**

**Amie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two. I know I put it up the same day, but I wanted more then one chapter. Please tell me who to do next. Well on with the story.**

**Ayame: You have forgotten something.**

**Amie: I did didn't I.**

**Ayame: Well proceed with all haste.**

**Amie: Yes my love. I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do own your love right Ayame?**

**Ayame: Yes. That is right.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Two**

**(A week later)**

**"Oh Tohru. Come in." Ayame says waving her into the shop.**

**"Ayame I..I decided." Tohru says.**

**"Wait. Don't tell me yet." He leans forward and kisses her.**

**"Mmmm." She moans.**

**"You like?" He whispers moving his lips down her neck.**

**"Ayame stop. W...we need to talk." Tohru begs.**

**"Yes we do. Come sit." He pulls her to the couch. "I'm sorry I had to make you choose, but it was necessary."**

**"Ayame I..I choose..."**

**"Don't worry who ever you chose I will support."**

**"Ayame I chose you."**

**His eyes widen. "Now. I will tell you how you break the curse. The chosen one must be a virgin."**

**"I..I am."**

**"Good. They must give their body to one of the zodiac. By give their body I mean have sex with them. Your innocence is what will break the curse. While making love the curse will temporally be lifted. Until afterwards in which the will be gone for this generation of the zodiac."**

**"Yes."**

**"There is something else. I didn't tell you. I had to know your feelings first. By being with me and giving me your innocence and love it will lift the curse for all of us."**

**"It will. I'm so happy. I get you and get to help everyone."**

**"Kiss me Tohru." Ayame whispers.**

**"I..I don't know how to ki..kiss right." Tohru whispers sadly.**

**"I'll show you. I'll show you things you can't even imagine." He grabs her and brings her onto his lap. He then hugs her close to him. He groans and the feel of her. "This feels so nice. I've never been able to hold a female like this. Oh god Tohru I love you."**

**"I..I love you to Ayame." Tohru whisper timidly. Slowly she lean forward and lightly brushes his lips with her own. His eyes close at the light timid touch. Growing bolder she wraps her hand in his hair and kisses him again. He lets her continue her innocent, timid exploration. Letting her get to know his body.**

**His self-control nearly snapped when her hips moved when she went to kiss him deeper. Unable to resist he wraps his arms around her waist. When she brushed his hair aside and places a tender kiss on kiss neck his control completely snaps. He pulls her hard against him and kisses her neck fiercely. A moan escapes her lips as she tips her head back. He rolls so that she is under him. His hands go up the back of her shirt.**

**She blushes. "Can can you slow down a little Ayame. I..I'm scared." She whispers.**

**"Yes my love, but this is the only night I won't transform. This is one of the few chances to break the curse." He says removing his hand from inside her shirt. "Unbutton my shirt love." He whispers kissing her neck again.**

**Her shaking hands go to his buttons. She slowly opens them one by one. With each button more of his lean muscled chest is revealed. She timidly runs her hands over his chest. **

**"Mmm. I like that." He moans. Her fingers toy with his nipples. "No fair I should be able to do that to you." He whines.**

**She looks up at him and blushes. "Go..go ahead."**

**He grins and slides his hand up her shirt and under her bra. "Yes." He whispers when his fingers come in contact with her hardened nipples. She arches her back pressing her breast to his touch.**

**"Tohru I can't stand it. I have to get your shirt off. Please let me Tohru. Please." He begs tugging at her shirt.**

**"I...I would like it if..if you did." Tohru whispers kissing his ear.**

**Not bothering with buttons he pulls it over her head. "Yes." His breaths as he unclasps her bra and throwing it and her shirt on the floor. His mouth descends on her waiting nipple. "Do you like that Tohru? Please I need to know."**

**"Yes." She sighs as a new feeling fills her entire being. "More Ayame. More please." She cries taking his shirt and tossing it on the floor. She moans in ecstasy when his bare chest touches her exposed skin.**

**"Yes let me hear your pleasure." He growls.**

**"Ayame I...I feel so..so hot." She pants.**

**"That's good." He leads her hand to his now very tight pants. "So do I." He presses her hand to him. At her touch his eyes roll back and he groans. "Free me Tohru."**

**She looks into his eyes as she eases down the zipper. She sucks in her breath as she sees...**

**A/N: I know I know that is a cliffy from hell, but I am being yelled at to get off the computer. Please please review me. If you don't I won't continue. No flames though they hurt.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well my mom says I can have a few hours to write. I've desided that my next one will be (dum dum dum) Shigure and Tohru. This maybe the last chapter or maybe not. he he. Well read on.**

**Ayame: You did not say it.**

**Amie: Must I? looks at Ayame with puppy dog eyes**

**Ayame: Yes my dear.**

**Amie: What will you give me to say it?**

**Ayame: How about a kiss.**

**Amie:IdonotownFruitsBasket. Come here baby. Pulls Ayame into a closet.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Three**

**Tohru's eyes widen at the size of his arousal.**

**"Don't worry Tohru my love. I will be gentle. It will hurt a little, but when I am done you won't even remember the pain." Ayame whisper's againist Tohru's neck.**

**Blushing Tohru tries not to look at the hard shaft. Feeling her unease he grabs her hand and guides it to his erection. His eyes close when her small hand brushes his member. When her hand closes around it he groans. At the sound Tohru tries to pull her hand away.**

**"No." Ayame whispers. "Please don't pull away please. It feels so good."**

**She wraps her hand around him again and timidly squeezed.**

**"Oh god." He groans. "Yes."**

**Growing braver she begans to move her hand up and down the shaft.**

**After a few moments of that treatment Ayame pulls her hand away. His hands go to her skirt and pulls it away along with he panties. He then throws it aside. He lies between he thighs. Kissing her he gentle touches her with the tips of his shaft. Her eyes close and she moans.**

**He trusts into her suddenly, then holds completely still so she can get used to the feel of him. She smiles up at him. He begans to move with in her. She moans gently her nail digging into his smooth back. He whispers reasuringly in her ear. **

**She felt as if she was climbing to some unknown peak the she must reach. With every trust she comes closer. Suddenly she feels as if the ground just opened beneath her.**

**A few strokes later Ayame joins her in bliss. Rolling off her he holds her to his chest. "I love you Tohru now and forever." He whispers in her ear.**

**(Hours later)**

**Tohru looks up at the clock. "Oh my gosh." She cries.**

**Waking up Ayame looks around. "What is it?" He mumbles sleeply.**

**"I need to get home. They will be worried that I haven't came home." She says.**

**Leaning up Ayame streches. "Tohru they are on the other side of couch." (She was looking for her panties.) **

**"Oh thank" she says while dressing.**

**Getting up Ayame dresses as well. "Tohru when are you going to tell everyone about us." He asks quitely.**

**"I think... would you mind if...we...told them tonight?" She asks.**

**"Nothing would make me happier. To tell the truth I was worried that you wouldn't want to tell them." He says.**

**"They won't like it, but I love you Ayame. I hate to hurt them, but I mustn't hide the truth."**

**(Shigure's house)**

**"It is seven at night she left at noon. Where the hell is she?" Yells Kyo.**

**"I told you I don't know." Shigure says.**

**"I worried." Yuki states.**

**Suddenly the door opens and standing there is Tohru and Ayame. "Hello my dear little brother, nice to see you Shigure, hello Kyo." Ayame says brightly.**

**"Where in the hell have you been?" Kyo yells at Tohru.**

**"I...I...I" She stutters.**

**"She was at my shop." Ayame says. This earns glares from Yuki and Kyo and a puzzled look from Shigure.**

**"All this time. What the HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Kyo yells at Ayame.**

**"Kyo sit down I have something I need to explain to you, Yuki, and Shigure. Please listen what I have to say." Tohru says firmly.**

**Kyo sits down, so does Tohru and Ayame. **

**"I broke the curse." Tohru says.**

**"How?" Yuki asks.**

**"What?" Kyo asks.**

**"Why Ayame?" Shigure asks.**

**"Why Ayame what?" Kyo asks.**

**"Shigure how do you brake the curse?" Yuki asks.**

**"Someone must give their inocence there for virginity, love, and sprirt to a member of the zodaic." Shigure says.**

**"That means...Tohru...you...Ayame.." Yuki asks quitely.**

**"Yes." Tohru says.**

**"That..that means she slept with him." Kyo yells.**

**"More then that you stupid cat, it means she loves him." Yuki says coldly.**

**"Tohru do you? I mean you know love him?" Kyo asks meakly.**

**"Yes." She says. "I care for both of you, but as brothers."**

**"Yuki will be your brother when we marry." Ayame says smiling down at Tohru.**

**"That's right he will be." She says exsited.**

**"What about Akito?" Yuki asks his brother.**

**"I don't need to ask pramission to marry the curse braker. Plus I will not allow him to hurt her after the wedding eather." Ayame says serously.**

**"You better protect her." Kyo growls.**

**"And treat her right?" Yuki says fircely.**

**"And never cheat on her except with me." Shigure says.**

**Before Yuki and Kyo can hit Shigure Ayame says. "Not even you my friend Tohru and no other ever."**

**At that Yuki and Kyo settles down.**

**"When's the wedding?" Yuki asks.**

**"I don't know yet I haven't asked her to marry me yet." Ayame says.**

**"WHAT!" Yuki and Kyo yell.**

**"I wasn't sure she loved me until today." Ayame replies.**

**A/N: I've desided to do another chapter after this. Be happy. Sorry about not udating first I was grounded then I had surgery on both my feet.(owch.) I will try to hurry with the next chapter. Can anyone guess where I got the idea for the title? Please review. I love reviews. No Flames Please. I don't like those. um um um I have fruits basket 10 now. bye bye**

**Love**

**Amie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you for the review. I chose this title because in the first manga Shigure mentions that the house needs a "flower". I thought it would be cute to use as the title. I like cute titles. My next Fruits Basket title will be "Puppy Love"; it will be Shigure/Tohru. Please tell me that it's a cute title. Oh yeah the name of that title comes from a Donny Osmand song. I heard it and was inspired. I finally saw the anime and have up to book 11 yay.**

**Ayame: You haven't said it.**

**Amie: I didn't?**

**Ayame: I am afraid not my dear.**

**Amie: Oh ok. I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own this story though so ask before using it.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Four**

**After finally convincing Yuki and Kyo not killing him, Ayame got them to let him stay the night. He was allowed to stay if he was locked in his room. Both Yuki and Kyo are asleep at his door at this moment. He rolls his eyes. "So mistrusting and unable to stop me." He thinks. He concentrates on his snake form and transform. He slithers under the door and into Tohru's room. After going under her door he goes into her bed. (He is still in snake form.) **

**He transforms back into human form and lies beside her. "Tohru. Tohru wake up my love." He whispers in her ear.**

**"Aya...Ayame. Wh..what are you doing in here?" She whispers.**

**"I couldn't stand being away from you my love."**

**"Um um won't Yuki and Kyo be angry?"**

**"So you want me to leave?"  
"No! I I like you here."**

**He presses his lips tenderly to hers. "So do I my love." He kisses her neck. "Please ask me to say with you."**

**Running her hand up his naked chest she whispers, "Stay with me. Make love to me Ayame."**

**Not speaking Ayame unbuttons Tohru's night gown. He swiftly throws it off the bed. "Tohru." He whispers before lovingly kissing her breast.**

**Tohru sighs in pleasure.**

**"Tomorrow night I am taking you out to dinner. In the morning you are going to my shop."**

**"Wh Why?"**

**"You don't want to go to my shop?" **

**"Yes I do."**

**"Alright then we will in the morning. Right now I'm going to pleasure you until you scream." **

**She smiles. "I can't wait."**

**He takes her puckered nipple into his mouth. She trips her head back offering her chest to Ayame. He presses the tips of his arousal at the brink of her womanhood. Suddenly there is a sound outside Tohru's door. Ayame freezes. **

**"Ayame my friend you should be in your room right before sunrise because that is when Kyo wakes up." Shigure says though the door.**

**"Thank you my friend. Now you can stop listening at the door." Ayame growls.**

**"Oh my so mean." Shigure whines.**

**"Shigure get away from the door, and go back to bed." Ayame says.**

**"Fine but you might want to be nicer to me as I am protecting you from Yuki and Kyo." Shigure say walking away.**

**"Oh good he's gone." Ayame says then thrusts into Tohru. "Yes oh god nothing could feel better then this."**

**"mmm." Tohru agrees. **

**Ayame grabs her hips and holds her as he thrust into her. She moans enjoying the feelings building inside her. Ayame presses hard, deeper, and faster within her.**

**"Yes." She whispers.**

**"That's the way my love." Ayame whispers.**

**"More Ayame more." She whispers.**

**Suddenly she screams. Ayame claps his lips to hers so that the house would not hear her pleasure. He feels the hot essence of his seed spill into her.**

**Withdrawing from her he lays beside her. In the silence they both fall asleep.**

**(At Sunrise)**

**"Damn it! I will kill him." Kyo yells from Ayame door.**

**Yuki wakes up. "What's happening?" He asks.**

**"Your bother snuck into Tohru's room." Kyo growls.**

**"What?" Yuki yells now completely awake.**

**Both boys run to Tohru's room and throws the door open. They see Tohru on Ayame's lap straddling his hips. She was rocking her hips and moaning in pleasure. Yuki was the first one to snap out of his shocked gaze and slam the door.**

**"Oh god." Kyo whispers. "I...I...I never wanted to see THAT."**

**"We must remember to apologize to Miss Honda later." Yuki says walking to his room.**

**"Do we have to mention we even saw that?" Kyo asks.**

**"Yes you stupid cat, because both of them saw us watching them." Yuki growls.**

**Suddenly Tohru's door opens and Tohru steps out in a bathrobe. "Um um sorry I..I didn't know you would be coming in." She says blushing.**

**"It is us who should apologize Miss Honda. We should have knocked. We're sorry." Yuki says.**

**"Yeah." Kyo grunts.**

**Tohru's door opens again and Ayame comes out in a robe. "It is fine Yuki, Kyo you didn't do it on purpose." Ayame says.**

**"Big brother may I talk to you alone?" Yuki asks.**

**"Yes of course. Let's talk in your room so Tohru can get dressed." Ayame says cheerful ling.**

**(In Yuki's room)**

**Yuki is sitting in a chair and Ayame is sitting on Yuki's bed.**

**"When do you plan to ask her to marry you?" Yuki asks.**

**"I am taking her to shop today, then to a restaurant where I will ask her." Ayame says.**

**"When will the wedding date be?"**

**"Why so worried little brother?"**

**"You don't think do you? You two have slept together twice. That means she might end up pregnant. She is still in school and I won't let her be dishonored by having a child before she is married. Decide what you will do quickly." Yuki says then leaves the room.**

**A:N/ Well there is ch 4. Sorry I took so long. I've been really busy. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Oh please please review. NO FLAMES. I don't like those they hurt.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ Hi all my lovely fans. I have been inspired by all you kind reviews. Here is the long awaited next chapter. Please enjoy. I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post I was busy with school then I was grounded, then I got sick, then grounded again. Geese bad time huh? Oh guess what? I got Fruits Basket 12 for Christmas. I'm so happy yay.**

**Ayame: My lovely you must say it.**

**Amie: I wasn't done talking yet. And I got the Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**box set, and**

**Ayame: I am sure they are all thrilled at this, but you must say it then start your story.**

**Amie: Oh yes your right, sorry I was just excited. I do not Fruits Basket.**

**Ayame: Well done. Well on with my lovely story.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Five**

**"Tohru my love time to wake up." Ayame whispers in Tohru's ear after going back in the room after his discussion with Yuki. "Today I'm taking you to the family hot springs, so get ready." Ayame says getting up and dressing, then leave the room.**

**(Later at Ayame's shop.)**

**"Umm Ayame ar..are you here." Tohru calls out.**

**"Back here." Ayame calls from a back room.**

**Mine comes out of another room. "Oh Tohru your here at last." Mine squeals.**

**"Oh Mine. Hello." Tohru says cheerfully.**

**"Not to worry I have just the thing. Oh I am so happy. This is going to be such fun. Are you going to let Ayame design the dress?" Mine chatters.**

**"Now Mine your confusing her. This way Tohru I have something for you. Come in here please." Ayame calls.**

**Tohru walks into the room Ayame is in. He turns around, "here put this on." Ayame says handing Tohru a dress.**

**"W..why?" Tohru asks.**

**"We are going out. Now get dress." Ayame says leaving the room.**

**"So is it true Tohru? Who is going to give you away? Have you set the date yet?" Mine asks stripping Tohru's shirt off.**

**"Mine what are you talking about?" Tohru finally asks.**

**'You getting engaged to the boss of course." Mine says.**

**"Well he hasn't asked me to marry him officially yet, but I guess so." Tohru says.**

**"Oh I can't wait till the wedding it's going to be great." Mine gushes.**

**"Are you ready yet?" Ayame asks coming into the room that Tohru was changing in. She is only wearing her skirt and her bra. "Mine why isn't she dressed yet?" Ayame chides.**

**"Oh sorry boss I got excited and started asking her questions." Mine explains.**

**"I'll help her finish getting ready Mine. Watch the front desk for me please." Ayame says slightly pushing her from the room.**

**"But, Boss..." Mine start but the door is shut before she can finish.**

**"Now my dear I think the baby blue one will do for the day." Ayame says pulling a dress out of a closet. "I already altered it to your size." **

**Tohru leans against his chest as she steps into the dress. His hands rest on her waist as she pulls the dress up.**

**"Um...Boss." Mine's voice says room outside the door.**

**"What?" Ayame sighs.**

**"It's Hatori sir. He wants to talk to you." Mine tells him.**

**"Tell him to call back after lunch." Ayame replies.**

**"He says he has to talk to you now sir." Mine presses.**

**"Fine hand it here." Ayame says opening the door enough to grab the phone. "Hello Hatori." Ayame says into the phone.**

**"A girl accidentally hugged me today and I did not transform. I called Shigure and he told me it was the same for him and that I should ask you if it was the same for you?" Hatori says matter-a-factly.**

**"It is because the curse is broken Hatori." Ayame says quietly.**

**"What! When? Who?" Hatori asks in panic.**

**"Tohru broke it." Ayame tells him.**

**"With who Yuki or Kyo?" Hatori asks calming down.**

**"With me." Ayame says then holds the phone away from his ear waiting for, "WHAT!"**

**"Please calm down Hatori. I already got the loud reaction from Yuki and Kyo." Ayame says tiredly.**

**"They know already?" Hatori asks calmer.**

**"Yes Tohru told them the night the curse was broken, Shigure know to of it too." Ayame explains.**

**"So you've only done it the one time to break the curse?" Hatori asks worried.**

**"Umm no we've done it umm." Ayame starts then covered the phone. "How many times have we made love Tohru?"**

**"Um th...three." Tohru blushes.**

**Removing his hand Ayame tells Hatori. "Three."**

**"WHAT!" Hatori yells again.**

**"Please quite down my friend you are hurting my ears." Ayame sighs.**

**"When are you going to wed? When are you going to tell Akito?" Hatori asks.**

**"We aren't until I ask, which I can't until tonight. When I have a chance I will tell Akito eventual, now I really must go goodbye." Ayame says hanging up the phone. "Ready Tohru my love?" Ayame asks cheerfully.**

**"Yes." Tohru answers.**

**A/N: Well there we go chapter five. Yay! Finally up. I know I know I took forever, and I'm sorry but I am trying to graduate this year. I've had so much homework that I can't see straight. Well please review. DO NOT FLAME ME! Ok I'm happy now. I will post again soon.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Long time no see well talk well you know what I mean. Well I started collage. Waaa, but it does mean I have more computer time. Yay.   
Happy Momiji dance. Sorry was happy there ok calm now. Well I would like to introduce my best friend who is helping with this chapter and more just because she wants to. Evil laugh.**

**Ayame: What a new friend and you're just telling me now?**

**Amie: Um yeppers.**

**Ayame: Sighs Well introduce her post haste.**

**Amie: Yes my love. This is Iliana. Say hello Iliana.**

**Iliana: Timidly Hi.**

**Amie: She is new to fan fic so everyone be nice.**

**Ayame: Of course they will or I will be most displeased. Now say it and start my story.**

**Amie: Yes my lovely. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Iliana: Guess what Ayame.**

**Ayame: Yes dear one.**

**Iliana: I was born in the year of the snake.**

**Ayame: Yes that's nice dear that means you're like me.**

**Amie:Eye glows red. Growls Mine.**

**Ayame: Well on with the story.**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Six**

**After a while on a bus Ayame, Tohru, Shigure and a reluctant Yuki and Kyo arrive at the hot spring. Standing outside waiting is Kisa, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kagura, Hatori, Rin, and Ritsu. Inside are Akito and Kureno. Also still to arrive is Hana and Uo who are coming later in a car sent by Ayame. **

**"Wow you didn't tell me everyone was coming." Tohru says amazed.**

**"Yes and Akito and Kureno are inside and I sent for your friends." Ayame state.**

**"What the hell is Akito doing here?" Kyo yells.**

**"Well we have to tell him sooner or later, and I prefer to do it when all the family is here so he can't hurt my Tohru." Ayame tells him.**

**"That strangely a good choice big brother." Yuki says in shock.**

**"Well everyone shall we hasten inside?" Ayame suggests.**

**(Later in the female hot spring.)**

**"So big sister you really broke the curse?" Kisa asks.**

**"Yes." Tohru says with a big smile.**

**"Yay the means I can marry Kyo." Kagura laughs.**

**"I guess so." Tohru says happily.**

**"I'm going to my room now." Rin says as she gets up and leaves.**

**"What was that all about?" Kagura asks.**

**"I think Rin is upset because she wanted to find a way to break the curse but Tohru already broke it." Kisa says.**

**(At the same time in the boy side.)**

**"Have you asked her yet?" Hatori asks.**

**"No I am doing it tonight." Ayame sighs.**

**"I hope you know I do not approve of this." Akito says gloomily walking into the room.**

**"I know but that doesn't really matter does it." Ayame states glaring at Akito.**

**"I know or I would have stopped it." Akito growls.**

**"Then I would have been forced to prevent that." Ayame threatens.**

**"Now now everyone we are here to enjoy the hot spring let's settle down and do so." Shigure says feeling the tension.**

**"One more thing Akito." Ayame says menacingly. "You touch Tohru and I will rip you apart limb by limb."**

**Yuki and Kyo smile secretly.**

**(That night in the dining room.)**

"**Tohru you look so pretty in that dress." Momiji says happily.**

**The dress is deep green (A/N: Iliana fav color.) and goes to her knees.**

"**Yes she does and I must say I designed it just for her and stayed up all night sewing." Ayame says proudly.**

"**I don't see what's so special about it." Hiro sneers.**

"**I thing she looks pretty." Kisa chirps.**

"**I guess she looks ok." Hiro sighs.**

**Yuki pulls out Tohru chair for her. "Here have a seat." Yuki offers.**

**Tohru smiles and sits down ignoring Akito's glare.**

**Hana and Uo are here now but they have no clue what is going on.**

**After everyone is done eating Uo asks, "So what's up with this party thing?"**

**Ayame stands up. "Silence please everyone quiet." He says loudly.**

**The room goes quiet. Akito glares even harder at Tohru.**

**Ayame bends down on one knee in front of Tohru. Uo eyes bulge and Hana eyes widen slightly. **

**Ayame takes her hand and says softly. "Tohru my love will you marry me?"**

**Tohru smiles while crying her eyes out and whispers, "Yes."**

"**Yay. Tohru's getting married." Momiji yells hopping over to Tohru and hugging her, then he yells, "Bunny Mode!" In a poof of smoke he turns into a little white bunny.**

**A/N: Ok there is chappy six. Guess what? I got Fruits Basket 13 and will be getting 14. Yay! The next chapter will be the last then I start Puppy Love with Shigure. Now if I don't get ten new reviews I will end it now. NO FLAMES. Ok good.**

**Love**

**Amie**

**&**

**Iliana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Fans. We're baaaack. Sinister music Ok I decided to post this one too. Feel lucky. Um Um.**

**Ayame: That was short ok say it.**

**Amie: I don't think I was done.**

**Ayame: Oh well on with it.**

**Iliana: What if she doesn't want to get on with it what if she wants to get on with you?**

**Amie: Evil grin.**

**Ayame: Not if she doesn't say it.**

**Amie: Ayame I named a kitten after you.**

**Ayame: Really is he cute? Does he look like me?**

**Iliana: He is a she.**

**Ayame: Stunned face. A GIRL!**

**Amie: She is so cute. And fluffy. And, and, and.**

**Iliana: And she is so calm, very calm.**

**Ayame: Are you saying that I'm not calm?**

**Iliana & Amie: Yes.**

**Ayame: Ok time to say it.**

**Iliana: I don't have any Fruits Basket, I read Amie's. Ok Amie let's start the story.**

**Ayame: Clears throat. Not Quite.**

**Amie: Ok ok we Do Not Own Fruits Basket. (But Amie owns 13 of the manga.)**

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter Seven**

**  
Everyone claps, but Akito, Hana, and Uo. **

**Uo suddenly burst out sobbing. "Our little Tohru's getting married." **

**Hana says comfort, "Now now we knew this day would come."**

**"But not till later and not to him." Uo points at Ayame sobbing loudly.**

**"My my what … strong emotions." Ayame remarks.**

**"I would like to mention now I object to this farce." Akito says.**

**Uo turns to face Akito. "Shut you smart little mouth. You ruin this for Tohru and I will break you in half." She hisses.**

**Everyone at the table looks at the scene with amazement.**

**Akito has a shocked look on his face as he stands up and yells, " What did you say you little….Yankee."**

**"Oh my it seams they like each other." Hana says.**

**Everybody turn to her and looks at her like she is nuts.**

** "Hana you must be blind." Uo says sitting down.**

**"Tohru have you decided when the wedding will be?" Hatori ask sipping his tea.**

**"Um I…I." Tohru stammers looking to Ayame.**

**"When ever you like." He tells her.**

**"I….I think spring." Tohru decides.**

**"Spring would be wonderful." Shigure and Kagura say happily.**

**"How about in May?" Ayame Ask.**

**"But that is only four months away. Is that enough time?" Tohru asks.**

**"It will be plenty of time." Ayame says calmly.**

**"That is so inconsiderate." Hiro sneers.**

**"Shut it you little twerp." Kyo yells.**

**"Why don't you make me. What are you going to do you stupid cat?" Hiro taunts.**

**"I'm going to kill you brat." Kyo shouts.**

**"Calm down you stupid cat." Yuki chides.**

**"Why don't you make me you damn rat?" Kyo hollers.**

**Shigure who was sneaking behind them the entire fight calmly grabs their heads and slam them together.**

**"Ow!" Kyo and Yuki yell in pain.**

**"Now you really should calm down this is an important day for Tohru and Ayame." Shigure lectures.**

**"I'm sorry Miss Honda." Yuki says quietly.**

**"Yeah sorry." Kyo grumbles.**

**"So um Ritsu would you like to wear a dress or pants?" Tohru ask.**

**_"I'm sorry. I'm so difficult. I wasn't aware I would cause so many problems. I'm sorry I'll apologize to the world."_ Ritsu cries.**

**"Calm down Ritsu." Hatori orders.**

**_"I'm so sorry I won't go so I won't be a problem." _Ritsu sobs.**

**"N..n…n…no I want you to come." Tohru stammers.**

**_"No I mustn't cause any prob….."_ Ritsu starts to say when he is poked in the side by Shigure.**

**"Ritsu you will wear a dress because I have the prefect dress for you." Ayame states.**

**"You know you shouldn't decide for people." Haru chimes.**

**"No I would love to wear one of Ayame dresses." Ritsu says calmly. (For now.)**

**"Rin will you come." Tohru ask.**

**"Fine." She says simply.**

**"Kisa will you be the flower girl with Momo if she will?" Tohru request.**

**"I'm sure she will." Momiji states.**

**"Momiji will you be the ring bearer." Tohru asks.**

**"Yay. Yep it will be so much fun. I could transform and bounce down the aisle with the ring or……………."**

**(One month later.)**

**"Ok what should I make for breakfast today." Tohru thinks to herself. "How about liver and leeks?" Suddenly she feels like she is going to be sick. She runs into the bathroom and loses whatever is in her stomach. **

**Kyo comes down stairs. "Tohru are you alright?" He asks the bathroom door. **

**"I think I may have come down with the flu." She replies weakly.**

**"Go back to bed. I'll cook breakfast today." Kyo says.**

**"Ok I was going to cook liver and leeks." She tells him feeling sick again at the thought.**

**"Oh course it has to be leeks. Alright I'll cook it." Kyo says.**

**"Right now I would mind if you cooked something different. For some reason the thought of liver and leeks is making me….." She starts then she gets sick again.**

**(Later up in Tohru's room)**

**She just woke up. She is feeling better and is very hungry. There is a knock at her door. "Yes." She calls out.  
"It's Hatori. Shigure says you're not feeling well may I examine you." Hatori says from the door.**

**"Ok." Tohru says sitting down on her bed.**

**Hatori comes in and pulls out his stethoscope.**

**"I'm feeling a lot better." Tohru says.**

**"I'm still going to examine you or Yuki and Kyo will go crazy." Hatori state matter-a-factly. "Now what didn't feel well?"**

**"I was sick to my stomach, and dizzy." She says.**

**"Has this happened before?" **

**"No. But I feel better now."**

**"Tohru." Hatori says in a worried voice.**

**"Yes."**

**"When was your last period, and have you missed one?"**

**Tohru goes bright red. "Um well I skipped one, but that is nothing to worry about it happens sometimes."**

**"Tohru may I take a blood sample from you and run a test on it?" **

**"Yes you may."**

**(One day later.)**

**Ring ring.**

**"Hello." Shigure says answering the phone.**

**"This is Hatori; could you send Tohru over to the main house?" He asks.**

**"Sure I'll go tell her now." Shigure says.**

**(At the main house.)**

**Knock. Knock.**

**"Hello Tohru please come in." Hatori says opening the door.**

**"Oh thank you." Tohru says coming in and sitting on the couch.**

**Hatori walk over to the couch and sits down by her. "Tohru I ran your blood work and….." He pauses.**

**"What's wrong? I was sick again this morning. Am I sick?" She asks a little panicked.**

**"No you're not sick. Tohru you're pregnant." Hatori says heavily.**

**Her eyes widen. "Really? Oh I'm so excited." She says happily.**

**"You are about one to two months pregnant. The sickness is the morning is morning sickness. It happens when you're pregnant. It should go away in a month. The baby should be born is around October." Hatori informs. "When are you going to tell Ayame?"**

**"Um well next week is valentines day so I thought I would tell him then." Tohru say excitedly.**

**(One week later, at Ayame's shop.)**

**"Tohru I made another dress for you. Will you try it on?" Ayame ask holding out a deep violet dress.**

**"Sure." Tohru says having gotten used to Ayame making dresses for her.**

**"Have you decided what color your bride maid will where?" He asks.**

**"I think I will use pink." Tohru says.**

**"Oh that would fit you well and how about white too? I am rather fond of white."**

**"That would be good. Oh I brought you chocolate." She says handing him a bag of homemade chocolate.**

**"I have yours, but I'm afraid it is not homemade." She tells her while handing her a finely wrapped box.**

**(At a restaurant.)**

**Tohru is eating her chocolate while waiting for the menu.**

**"You are really enjoying that chocolate aren't you?" Ayame says watching her eat the chocolate.**

**"I've been craving chocolate for a couple days." Tohru admits.**

**"Well order whatever you like." Ayame says as the menus arrive.**

**"I would like ice cream and mustard." Tohru orders.**

**Ayame makes a face at her order but doesn't say anything.**

**The waiter look at her like she is nuts, but goes to make her order.**

**"Ayame do you have anymore chocolate on you?" Tohru asks.**

**"No don't you have the ones I got you?" He asks.**

**"Well no I ate it all." Tohru says blushes.**

**"Already?" Ayame asks shocked.**

**"Well yeah."**

**"Here is your ice cream ma'am." A waiter says giving Tohru her strange concoction.**

**"I never knew you like ice cream and mustard Tohru." Ayame states.**

**"I didn't before." Tohru says.**

**"Then why do you now?" Ayame asks.**

**"I will tell you later." She tells him.**

**(Later at Ayame's shop.)**

**Tohru is reclining on the couch.**

**Ayame comes back in the room. He is wearing a light violet robe. "Hello my love." Ayame says happily. "You are staying the night aren't you?"**

**"Yes." Tohru says opening her arm to Ayame.**

**"Thank god." Ayame mutters letting his lips meet hers hungrily. "How long has it been since we made love, my dear?"**

**"A month." She whispers kissing his neck hungrily. "Please my love more."**

**A/N: Ok I will do one more chapter. Aren't I nice? I will try to post the next one today too. I am working on getting my own laptop and wireless internet too. If I do I will be able to post a lot more. Well please review. No flames though. Thank you.**

**Love**

**Amie  
&**

**Iliana**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I'm back. Are you happy to see me? This should I repeat should be the last chapter. Their might be more but it might not be. Well enjoy.

Ayame: You didn't say it.

Amie: Oh I didn't?

Iliana: Nope.

Amie: Oh Ayame did I tell you I also named a kitten Tohru and one Kisa.

Iliana: Oh and we have 14 cats all together.

Ayame: As nice as this is I think you should say it.

Amie: I'm talking here.

Iliana: Yeah it is important.  
Amie: Yeah we like kitties.

Ayame: As do I but you must say it I am most excited to hear the ending.

Iliana: Alright you can say it, I guess.

Amie: All right. I do not own Fruits Baskets.

Deflowering the Flower

Chapter Eight

"Yes my love whatever you want." Ayame whispers undoing her button and taking her shirt off.

She opens his robe and runs her hands over his exposed chest while climbing astride his hips moaning as his naked skin brushes against her thigh. Unable to wait Ayame pushes her panties aside and surges into her depths.

"Yes." She sighs. "Mmm."

"Yes move with me baby."

Ayame grabs her hips and moves them at a hard and fast pace. The closes they both come to their peak the fast and louder they become. When they explode in each others arms the fall back on the couch. While lying there Ayame strips Tohru of the rest of her clothes.

"Ayame I have to tell you something." Tohru whispers.

"What is that my love?" He whispers back.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Ayame says sitting up.

"We are going to have a baby."

"H…h…how far along?"

"One to two months."

"Wow. You mean I'm going to be a father in eight months?"

"S….s….so y…you….your excited?"

"Excited….. I am more then excited I am absolutely thrilled." Ayame says hugging her tightly. "Does anyone else know?"

"Hatori, because he was the one that told me." Tohru squeaks.

"Tohru this means we will have to move up the date of the wedding."

"Why would we have to do that?"

"Because we are supposed to be married before you become pregnant."

"The wedding is only three months away. If we don't tell anyone till the day before everything will be fine."

"All right, but I must call Hatori and tell him not to tell anyone."

Ayame gets up and goes to the phone, and dials.

(Hatori's house.)

Ring ring.

"Hello this is Hatori." Hatori answers.

"Yes this is Ayame." A voice replies.

"I take it she told you." Hatori says.

"Yes. We decided to wait until the day before the wedding to tell everyone so until then will you please keep her pregnancy to yourself."

"Very well but I will have to do prenatal care for her."

"Very well see you when it is time to get a check up."

(Three months later, week before the wedding.)

"I'm so excited." Kagura squeals.

"Me too." Kisa says twirling around in her pick satin dress with frilly white lace.

"Hold still please Kisa I would hate to poke you." Ayame says.

"Sorry Ayame." Kisa says sweetly.

"Uo your turn." Ayame calls.

"The only reason I'm doing this is for Tohru, so don't get any ideas." Uo hisses.

"That my dear would be Shigure, besides I'm getting married and have no interest in you." He says practically.

"Feel lucky you're marrying Tohru or you wouldn't be breathing." Uo growls.

"I find myself feeling lucky about it everyday." Ayame says sweetly.

Tohru goes red and smiles.

"Hana your turn." Ayame calls out poking Uo with a pin.

"You sun of a bitch I'm going to kill you." Uo shouts.

"Now calm down Uo I'm sure he didn't mean to." Hana states.

"Yes he did." Uo screams.

"No I didn't." Ayame chimes.

"Yes you did!" Uo bellows.

"What is going on in here?" Yuki asks from the doorway.

"That thing poked me with a pin." Uo yells pointing her finger at Ayame.

'I didn't do it on purpose." Ayame responds.

"He probably did." Kyo comments from the door.

"As much as I hate to agree with the stupid cat I must says I think he did it on purpose as well." Yuki says.

"Shut your mouth you damn rat." Kyo yells.

"Hana you need to put on your dress so I can alter it to fit right." Ayame tells Hana who is in one of her normal black dresses.

"Very well." Hana sighs dramatically.

A few minutes later she comes back in a pink dress with white lace. Yuki and Kyo suddenly stops fighting, Ayame stabs himself with a needle, Uo's jaw drops, Kisa and Kagura's eyes go wide, and Tohru gasps.

"You look so pretty Hana." Tohru giggles.

"Are you nuts she looks like a freak in that." Kyo states.

"I think she looks pretty.' Kagura says. "Do you think I look pretty Kyo?" She asks blushing.

"No." Kyo says stubbornly.

"What!" Kagura says her eyes starting to glow.

"You look so pretty in that Kagura, Kisa, and Uo." Momiji squeaks from behind Kyo.

"What about Hana?" Haru asks popping out of nowhere.

"She looks strange." Momiji says innocently.

"Where is Rin?" Haru asks.

"Here." Rin says quietly from behind him.

"You're late." Uo growls.

"I'm here aren't I?" Rin sneers.

"Ritsu your turn to get fitted for your dress." Ayame calls

"Ritsu's really wearing a dress?" Hiro questions.

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so pathetic. I do not deserve to come to let alone be in Tohru's wedding." _Ritsu cries.

"Um I'm sorry I'm late." Momo says timidly from the door.

"Ritsu calm down your scaring Momo." Momiji says protectively.

_"I so sorry." _Ritsu cries falling to his knees in front of Momo.  
Suddenly Ritsu falls over and they see Shigure with a stick. (He had poked Ritsu in the side.)

"Ready to try on your dress Momo?" Ayame asks gently.

A/n: Okay we will do another chapter. Oh I Amie got a laptop. No internet but my own laptop which is better then nothing. I should be able to post more often, plus I have access to wireless at school. I also got Fruits Basket 14. (Which you haven't let me read yet.Iliana) We should have the next chapter up soon.

Love

Amie

&

Iliana

A/N: I just found this after a long time. I guess I forget to post it. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm sooooo sorry (sorry Ritsu moment) well um I have Fruits basket up to number 17 now yay. Well yeah he is ch 8 finally,


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next part. I worked hard and fast as I could because I love you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy it and give me many lovely and kind reviews. Well here it is.

Ayame: Amie dear you have forgotten to say it again.

Amie: Sorry it's just been so long.

Ayame: I know how could you forget me that long *tears up*

Amie: Oh don't cry don't cry I didn't forget you. Here I'll say it now and start your story.

Ayame: *happy again* ok. Please do with most haste.

Amie: I do not own Fruits Basket. (Wish I did) Please enjoy.

Deflowering the flower

Chapter Nine

Momo grins shyly nodding.

"Come here dear child." Ayame says holding out his hand to Momo.

Momo runs to Momiji hugging his leg, "Aw it's ok Momo he just wants to make sure that your dress fits right."

Momo shakes her head into Momiji's leg.

"Momo would it help if I hold your hand while he fits your dress?" Tohru asks kindly.

Momo nods taking Tohru's hand and letting her lead her over to Ayame.

"There there sweet one I shall be most careful" Ayame says gently.

Tohru holds her hand while he very carefully pins her dress under the sharp eye of Momiji.

"There perfect." He smiles. "I shall finish sewing these all tonight if everyone would be so kind to come pick them up tomorrow.

Everyone but Tohru heads home. She walks over to him hugging him with a sigh.

"Nervous my love?" Ayame asks kissing her temple.

"No well maybe a little I'm happier then I've ever been but at the same time I keep wondering…is this really happening? I try to remember what mom told me, that doubting is part of being human but we need to learn to overcome it." She tears up a little. "It also might be a little of what Hatori said. Hormones. "

He kisses her tenderly. "It's alright. Nothing is going to go wrong. I love you"

"Ayame…..I think I need my dress let out again" She whimpers. "I got fatter again."

He chuckles putting his hand on her growing stomach "You are not fat." He bends over kissing her stomach. Lately to hide her condition she has been wearing loose clothes.

"Everyone will be able to tell I'm pregnant at the wedding." She worries.

"We could tell them before if it will make you feel better." Ayame offers.  
"N..no I'll surprise them. B…but I do think we should tell Yuki, because he is your brother he should know before the others" She decides.

"You take a nap I shall fetch him here right away!" He declares kissing her and leaving the shop.

(Later)

"Tohru my love! I have brought him so we may hold him to our bosom until he weeps!" Ayame calls.

"WHAT!? You said there was something you needed to talk to me about with Miss Honda!" Yuki snaps back.

Tohru sits up half asleep. "Hmm?" She looks around rubbing her eyes. Then her face lights up. "Welcome back Ayame. Hello Yuki. I'll get tea!" She jumps up getting tea started as Ayame push Yuki over to the couch.

"Brother what is this all about?" Yuki fumes at his older sibling.

"Tohru would like us to tell you together." Ayame says sitting nearby but not within his reach.

Tohru returns with a tray of tea setting it down and sitting by Ayame holding his hand. "W…well I thought….well that is we thought that….well you see."

"It's ok Miss Honda calm down." Yuki smiles at her.

"I…I'm pregnant." She says softly.

He grabs Ayame by the shirt collar. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?"

"Now now dear brother who I'm I to deny the urgings of the heavens?" Ayame smiles saying.

"I..I..I." Tohru's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't know you would be so upset about me having a baby." She sobs running into the bathroom.

In complete shock with a befuddled expression he drops Ayame. "W..wha?"

"Hormones." Ayame tells the very confused Yuki.

"W..what do you mean?" Yuki asks.

"The pregnancy it makes her hormones go crazy her emotions are a little crazy right now." He goes to the door and knocks. "Tohru love it's ok come out and talk some more."

"B…but he's upset at us." She mumbles.

"N..no Miss Honda I was just s..surprised. Please come out." Yuki comes to the door.

She opens the door slowly her eyes wet. "S…so you don't hate me for having a baby?" She whimpers.

"No no Miss Honda….Tohru I never hated you I was upset with brother cause I thought well that Ayame wasn't taking care of you right." He finishes lamely.

"No..no no I am very happy!" She says. "I just hope I can be as good a mother for this child as my mother was for me." She touches her growing girth.

"S..so this means I will be a…uncle?" Yuki asks trying to not upset her again.

"Yes I hope that's ok. I…I hope you will be in our baby's life." She says taking his hand.

"S…So how far are you Miss…..Tohru?"

"Um Hatori says about five months." She smiles.

"That far?" He looks a little surprised.

"Y..yes I'm going to announce it at the reception." She looks a little nearvous.

A/N: Well I found this and decided to finish it after many requests from you wonderful people. There will be one more chapter I might be able to coax two out of my muse. Hopefully you will enjoy and review.

Love

Amie


End file.
